


Światy się zderzają, dni są mroczne, a Earl Grey się skończył

by Miszczur



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Albowiem Koci Cherubin to mniejsze wcielenie Tygrysiego Anioła, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bondlock, Crack wszędzie i zawsze, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, James niby to woli psy ale nie do końca, M/M, MI6 funkcjonuje tylko na kawie i cukrze, Mycroft zadba o młodszego braciszka z sobie tylko właściwą elegancją, Q is a Holmes, Q to Holmes, Q śpiewa pod prysznicem bo kto tego nie robi, Romance, babcia Aleca jest mistrzynią szycia czapek dla niebezpiecznych agentów, bo Q jest totalnym nerdem bądźmy szczerzy, czyli innymi słowy koty Q, neighbours!au, oświadczyny, parasol Mycrofta ma własny tag jako postać co znajduję uroczym, parasol do zadań specjalnych czyli Mycroft wkracza do akcji, słowa powszechnie uważane za wulgarne bo Q jest doprowadzony do ostateczności, wspominany Wiedźmin
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3078407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miszczur/pseuds/Miszczur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czyli docelowo zbiorek drobnicy z fandomu Jamesa Bonda, luźno lub wcale ze sobą niepowiązanych.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wszechświat dyszy z nienawiści

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję wszystkim moim betaczytaczom - za to, że pozwalają mi się maltretować prośbami o bardziej rozbudowaną recenzję niż ,,Fajne :)"

Za pierwszym razem kiedy James umówił się na randkę z Q terroryści podłożyli bombę pod London Eye.

Q zrozumiał, przyjął do wiadomości – w końcu sam był częścią tego świata. Przeprowadził 007 kolejno przez: ewakuację ludzi, rozbrajanie bomby (i wiszenie w tak zwanym „międzyczasie” na wagoniku kolejki, na jednej ręce) oraz uganianie się za terrorystami po ulicach. Na oficjalnym kanale podawał mu suche fakty o rozbrajaniu tego typu ładunków, zaś na prywatnym opowiadał o ciekawej włoskiej knajpce, którą mu polecano i zaproponował wybranie się tam za kilka dni, kiedy to szaleństwo ucichnie.

Za drugim razem porwano pewną hinduską księżniczkę, której śmierć – jak określił to M – byłaby ,,wysoce niewskazana”. Q zrozumiał. Zlokalizował dziewczynę, uniemożliwił porywaczom wykonywanie i odbieranie jakichkolwiek połączeń, za pomocą drona wysyłającego impuls elektromagnetyczny spalił całą ich elektronikę. Mało tego – wysłał drugiego drona do jej domu i spalił wszelkie podsłuchy, jakie jej podłożono. Tak przy okazji, w ramach prezentu.

Za trzecim razem jadący do Q taksówką James zupełnie prozaicznie utknął w śnieżycy. Zanim się odgrzebał, był późny wieczór, a ich rezerwacja do restauracji dawno wygasła. C’est la vie – stwierdził kwatermistrz i w ramach pociechy zjadł podwójną porcję tiramisu. Swoją i Jamesa.

Za czwartym razem, kiedy okazało się, że agent jest natychmiast potrzebny na Syberii, Q zaczął podejrzewać spisek. James pocieszał go, jednocześnie trzymając się kurczowo podwozia ciężarówki, pod którą dostawał się do siedziby rosyjskich handlarzy ludźmi.

Wrócił po dwóch tygodniach, obity, z nieco odmrożonymi dwoma palcami u lewej stopy, matrioszką w prezencie dla Eve (,,obiecałem ci przecież pozdrowienia z Rosji, nie?”) i śnieżną ślepotą.  
Za siódmym razem wszystko szło OK. Siedzieli razem w mieszkaniu Q, sączyli herbatę, rozmawiali. I było dobrze. W piekarniku dochodziła zapiekanka ze starego przepisu jego mamy. Było miło, do bólu zwyczajnie i leniwie.  
Aż do chwili, kiedy do kwatermistrza zadzwoniła R, stokrotnie przepraszając i korząc się. Mieli w MI6 maluśki, tycieńki wręcz atak hakerski, który zajmie mu dosłownie parę chwil, więc bardzo chcieli, by przyszedł im na ratunek, bo nie dają rady. Powiedzieć, że mężczyzna się zirytował byłoby niedopowiedzeniem. Dużym niedopowiedzeniem. Stwierdzenie, że się wkurzył byłoby zbyt delikatne.  
Dostawszy szału, cisnął o ścianę kubkiem z herbatą, która malowniczą kaskadą spłynęła po niej, rozlewając się po kremowym, puszystym dywanie. James przypatrywał się mu z niekłamanym zaskoczeniem i ciekawością. Q zagroził zwolnieniem, wyczyszczeniem kont bankowych i niemalże zarażeniem ebolą wszystkich minionów, którzy nie dadzą sobie rady z takim ,,maluśkim atakiem”, po czym rzucił słuchawką.

Ledwie w czajniku zawrzała woda – tym razem przeznaczona na melisę – zadzwonił M z pretensjami, twierdząc, że to on jest odpowiedzialny za szkolenie swoich informatyków i to do siebie powinien mieć pretensje, jeżeli czegoś nie potrafią. Pytał dlaczego więc, do cholery, nie jest jeszcze online i – krótko mówiąc – nie tonie wraz z własnym okrętem?!  
Wściekły Q zasiadł przed komputerem, po czym połączył się z serwerami agencji. Stojący w progu pokoju James w pogłębiającym się wciąż szoku słuchał, co jego mały, niepozorny kwatermistrz mamrocze do siebie, jednocześnie wystukując coś na klawiaturze, przekonany najwyraźniej, że Bond został w salonie.

– Jak to się dzieje, na miłość boską… Jakby się wszyscy zmówili… Już ja im pokażę, do czego zdolni są ludzie oderwani od obiecującej randki. Miało być tak pięknie, do kurwy nędzy, serduszka strzelające z uszu, różyczki samoistnie zakwitające mimo śniegu za oknem, pedalskie amorki trykające się strzałami… Czy naprawdę żądam aż tak wiele? A tu jak na złość… – mruczał do siebie, najwyraźniej tworząc jakieś niemożliwe kody, które teoretycznie nie powinny działać, a – wnioskując po radosnych okrzykach R dobiegających z komunikatora – działały.  
Nagle wszystko ucichło, a Q oparł się wygodniej o krzesło, zakładając ręce za głowę, bardzo z siebie widać zadowolony.

– Mamy nowy rekord, R. Zapisz: siedem minut odkąd się włączyłem. Spokojnie dalibyście sobie radę sami. A teraz wybacz, mam zapiekankę w piekarniku i głodnego agenta nad uchem – nie czekając na odpowiedź dziewczyny zatrzasnął laptopa i wstał.

– To co, już pewnie doszła. Jemy? A przynajmniej zanim wszechświat przypomni sobie, jak bardzo nas nienawidzi?

– Pewnie. – James wybudził się ze stuporu i odzyskał pewność siebie, w czym niejako pomogła mu wizja amorków trykających się strzałami. – Bo widzisz, Q, biednemu zawsze wiatr w oczy.

Kwatermistrz pokiwał głową, patrząc smętnie na resztki kubka i zasychającą herbacianą plamę na dywanie.

– Wiatr w oczy i kula w dupę. Do tego będę musiał odmalować. – westchnął cierpiętniczo – Chociaż może przesunie się tu szafę… Jakby nie było, ciężkie jest życie, powiem ci. Naprawdę ciężkie.


	2. Porzućcie wszelką nadzieję, wy, którzy tu wchodzicie - czyli co się stało przez Tigera Bonzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiedy pracuje się w takim miejscu jak MI6 niezwykle ważne jest zachowanie czujności i ostrożności - i nie tyczy się to wyłącznie agentów na misjach, o nie. Atak może nadejść zewsząd, w momencie relaksu... i omawiania - ehm - naturalnych walorów pewnej księgowej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedykuję to Noobciowi - bo jak już cholera wejdzie na fejsbunia, to wchodzi raz a porządnie, a także Cysi, za wdzięczny tytuł roboczy ,,Cycki".  
> Betowane przez Władcę Ciemności i Wszelakiego Zła.  
> Korzystając z okazji pragnę serdecznie pozdrowić wszystkie wielbicielki 00Q poznane na spotkaniu Fannibalowym na Pyrkonie. Trzeba to powtórzyć ;)
> 
> PS. Potwornie się męczyłam nad tytułem. Nie mogłam nic wymyślić i nawet teraz wydaję się taki na siłę.

– One nie mogą być prawdziwe – Eve Moneypenny zamarła, trzymając w ręku akta i spoglądając jak urzeczona na nową księgową, która właśnie nalewała sobie wody z dystrybutora na korytarzu. Los chciał, że był umiejscowiony akurat w miejscu pozwalającym na obserwację go z ,,przedsionka” gabinetu M.  
– Kto…? – Q nie słuchał. Zajmował się odwirusowaniem komputera Eve z bardzo dziwnego buga - ,,Tiger Bonzo zhakował ci płytę główną” – odczytał tonem wskazującym na to, że mimo iż widział w swoim nader ekscytującym życiu dużo, to czegoś takiego jeszcze nie.  
– No jej piersi. One zwyczajnie nie mogą być prawdziwe. – Kobieta upiła kawy z kubka i oparła się łokciami o biurko. – Taka chuda…  
– No taaaak…  
– No sam popatrz – dźgnęła go palcem w ramię. – Za duże są.  
– Co jest za duże…?  
– Serio, Q? Serio? I jak tu nie mieć podejrzeń, co do tego… kogo wolisz, kiedy nawet nie chcesz pogapić się na cudze cycki – Eve zrobiła minę na wpół potępiającą, na wpół rozbawioną. Q poczuł ciepło w sercu. Ona zaakceptowałaby go nawet, gdyby okazało się, że pociągają go reptilianie. Może z trudem, ale jednak.  
– Ani na cudze, ani na swoje się nie gapię. Ale jeżeli tak ci zależy… – złożył przed twarzą ręce jak do modlitwy (pozę podpatrzył kiedyś od starszego brata, ale nawet ciągany wołami by się do tego nie przyznał) i wreszcie spojrzał tam, gdzie chciała kobieta. – Nie no, totalnie sztuczne. – Rzucił oceniające spojrzenie na klatkę piersiową Moneypenny, tak dla porównania. Niestety, zauważyła.  
– Ze skrajności w skrajność – rozczochrała mu włosy.  
Niespodziewanie z biura M wyszedł 007, dostrzegając ten pieszczotliwy gest.  
– No weź, Eve, tak publicznie? – Zrobił minę wyrażającą obrzydzenie. Kobieta roześmiała się.  
– Mam ci jeszcze przypomnieć, co ty zwykłeś robić publicznie?  
– Nigdy nie narzekałaś.  
Q udał, że go mdli.  
– Mamo, tato, no weźcie, to obrzydliwe… – naciągnął sobie sweter na twarz i zmarszczył brwi. Skoro wciąż traktują go jak nastolatka to mógł się tak czasem pozachowywać, nieprawdaż?  
– Oj tam, młody, tobie też by się spodobało. Gwarantuję – mrugnął do niego Bond i posłał mu takie spojrzenie, że aż kwatermistrz się zaczerwienił. – Wybaczcie, muszę iść. Ratowanie świata i takie tam… – po raz ostatni błysnął zębami i wyszedł.  
Q westchnął, patrząc w ślad za starszym mężczyzną.  
– No nie patrz się tak! – Moneypenny pacnęła go w ramię. – To tak ewidentnie gejowskie.  
– Na co? – Q udawał niewiniątko.  
– Na jego tyłek.  
– Wcale nie patrzyłem!  
– Patrzyłeś, patrzyłeś – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, jakby poznała całą prawdę i nie zamierzała udawać, że ta nie istnieje. – Poza tym, rumienisz się.  
– Ja jestem gatunkiem wyższym ewolucyjnie. My się nie rumienimy, nie mamy takich połączeń w mózgu – podkreślił swoje słowa odpowiednim gestem dłoni.  
– Jasne – mrugnęła do niego. – Nie zmienia to faktu, że przyglądałeś się tyłkowi Jamesa Bonda, co jest uroczo typowe dla każdej pracownicy... no, każdej pracownicy i geja w MI6 - dodała po namyśle.  
– Hej, kto jest bez winy, niech pierwszy rzuci kamień – mężczyzna uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście.  
– Nie powiem, pochlebiacie mi – agent nagle wyjrzał zza rogu, wyglądając jakby przez ostatnie kilka minut ostatkiem sił powstrzymywał się od śmiechu i w końcu wepchnął sobie pięść do ust, bo nie mógł już wytrzymać. Q i Eve byli osłupiali i zaskoczeni, wyglądali jak sarny oślepione światłami ciężarówki. – Muszę pomyśleć nad podłożeniem tu podsłuchu, bo kiedy słyszę coś takiego to podnosi mi się samoocena.  
– Coś tak gigantycznego może jeszcze urosnąć? – Q prychnął. – Poza tym, jeżeli chcesz się bawić w wyścig zbrojeń, to proszę bardzo, ale jesteś na z góry przegranej pozycji – pozwolił sobie na uśmieszek.  
– Wiesz co, młody, zbytnio odeszliśmy od tematu… Przypomnij mi, jak bardzo podoba ci się mój tyłek? – Agent oparł się o futrynę drzwi w demonstracyjnie powalającej pozie. Moneypenny zachichotała.  
– Mam cię namalować jak jedną ze swoich francuskich dziewcząt? – Q uniósł brwi. – Uprzedzam, że moje talenty artystyczne są głęboko abstrakcyjne.  
– Nie wątpię w twoje talenty. Aczkolwiek zawsze bardziej przypominałeś mi zwariowanego muzyka niż niezrozumianego malarza. I nie sądziłem, że potrafisz cytować Titanica.  
– Ja nie sądziłem, że potrafisz rozpoznać cytat z tego jakże niszowego filmu.  
– Ranisz, kwatermistrzu. Moje czułe serce kwili jak ptaszyna pod ostrzałem twoich oskarżeń.

M nie był specjalnie religijny. Modlił się czasami, owszem, no bo w pracy takiej jak jego niekiedy nie pozostawało wiele więcej niż modlitwa i desperacka nadzieja na istnienie istot wyższych. Tym niemniej, niekiedy nie mógł się powstrzymać. Tym bardziej, jeżeli akurat trafiał na rozmowy Q i 007. Jak na jego rozum, rozmowy o pracy – te typowo służbowe – bez drugiego dna w co trzecim zdaniu, były może (przy bardzo optymistycznych rachunkach) pięcioma procentami wszystkich, które ta dwójka między sobą przeprowadzała. No, może pięcioma i pół w stresujące dni.  
Kolejnymi czterdziestoma procentami były dyskusje, które mniej odporni (zwykle ci nowi) informatycy okupowali drżeniem kolan i rumieńcem. Dwadzieścia procent było wzajemnymi żartami, nabijaniem się przez Bonda z kwatermistrza i vice versa. Całą resztę stanowiły groźby karalne rzucane dość lekko przez radio – obietnice śmierci przez powieszenie za jaja po powrocie do Londynu (Q do Bonda), starcie tych pryszczy o beton (Bond do Q), oraz bardzo popularnie ostatnimi czasy straszenie Jamesa R, która po tym, jak ten przypadkowo spowodował pożar w warsztacie w wyniku którego spłonęły jej notatki, miała wręcz dusić się od żądzy zemsty.  
M westchnął cierpiętniczo. Wstał, wyszedł zza biurka i wyjrzał zza półprzymkniętych drzwi.  
– Bond. Do ciężkiej cholery. – Śmiech umilkł jak ucięty nożem. Do całej trójki powoli docierało, że… - Drzwi. Się. Zamyka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za przeczytanie, będę wdzięczna za każdą opinię, niemniej mam nadzieję, że się podobało :)


	3. Kaktusy, makaroniki i polowania na potwory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To, że w Q Branch pracują nerdy nie jest żadną nowością. To, ile potrafią zrobić dla swojej pasji... no powiedzmy, że niektórych potrafi zaskoczyć.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie betowane, beta zajęty graniem Stańczyka.  
> Starałam się zapisywać dialogi (i interpunkcję) jak najbardziej poprawnie, ale cóż, nie umiem. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba :3

**18.05.2015**

-Witaj, Q - James wkroczył do wydziału w taki sposób, że nikt nie mógł mieć wątpliwości że oto jest chluba Jej Królewskiej Mości we własnej, prawie 180 centymetrowej formie. Nie zawsze robił takie wrażenie - połowa MI6 przekonana była, iż działał tak kiedy wyjątkowo powiodło mu się na misji, druga połowa, ta pod wodzą R, do której po cichu zaliczał się również M, uważała, że mechanizm ten działa tylko wtedy, kiedy agentowi jest wygodnie. Na zasadzie przełącznika.

Często poruszał się tak kiedy z niewielką, acz zabójczą pomocą Aleca (czerpiącego z tego zdecydowanie za dużo radości) wysadzał sporą część wieżowca. No, ewentualnie gdy po dzikim cwale za facetem z walizką heroiny musiał wracać na salę balową i namierzać cel wciąż udając zblazowanego milionera.

Zasadnicze pytanie, które w tym momencie zadawał  sobie Q, brzmiało - dlaczego porusza się tak teraz?

 _Pewnie spotkał po drodze Moneypenny -_ skwitował.

-Co, do licha… - agent aż się potknął, kiedy wreszcie dostrzegł panujący na - i wokół - biurka Q kosmiczny bajzel.

Zaskoczenie było tym większe, że kwatermistrz miał na punkcie porządku prawdziwą szajbę - każdemu agentowi 00 przyporządkował teczkę oznaczoną konkretnym kolorem (dla jego własnej satysfakcji teczka Jamesa miała wyjątkowy, odpowiedni dla pięciolatki odcień różu), każdy przedmiot na jego stole miał przypisane swoje miejsce, więc nawet po ciemku miało się pewność na co dokładnie się trafi jeśli wyciągnie się rękę. Ktoś przebąkiwał nawet, że długopisy które nosił w przedniej kieszeni laboratoryjnego fartucha posegregowane były według stopnia zużycia wkładu.

Po stole walało się pełno najróżniejszych paczek, niektóre zawinięte były w elegancki papier prezentowy, niektóre jedynie włożone do torebki. Jedne pakunki wyglądały jakby zawierały książki, kształty innych wyraźnie sugerowały słodycze; zawartość innych można było tylko zgadywać. James dostrzegł tam nawet sporego kaktusa w ozdobnej doniczce, przewiązanego fantazyjnie wstążeczką. Poprzedni kaktus, będący nieoficjalną maskotką wydziału, dokonał żywota kiedy w laboratorium doszło do maleńkiego wycieku toksycznych substancji; po kilku tygodniach od tamtego wydarzenia w piwnicach MI6 zaczęto natykać się na szczury o zielonych ogonach które zaskakująco mądrze patrzyły.  R jednak poradziła sobie z nimi konstruując specjalnego robota do ich zabijania. Podobno to, że wyglądał jak żywcem wyciągnięty z _Wojny Światów_ było czystym przypadkiem.

A w środku tego pandemonium jak gdyby nigdy nic siedział Q i pociągał ze swojego Qbeczka coś, co pachniało, ale wnioskując z jego nadzwyczajnego w tej sytuacji spokoju zwyczajnie nie mogło być po prostu herbatką.

-Nie patrz tak, James - powitał go kwatermistrz. - Jutro wychodzi nowy Wiedźmin.

-Nowy...co? - twarz Bonda wyrażała skrajne zdziwienie pomieszanie z niezrozumieniem. Kwatermistrz westchnął głośno.

-Gra komputerowa. Bardzo, bardzo popularna i wyczekiwana, oparta na serii książek o wiedźminie, czyli zabójcy potworów. To wszystko - Q rozłożył ręce, wskazując na biurko i podniósł głos, tak aby słyszalny był przez drzwi, które wchodzący agent zostawił otwarte na oścież - to bezczelne, nie mające szans na powodzenie łapówki od ludzi nie mających krzty godności ni honoru!

 

James zajrzał do jednej z paczek stojących najbliżej niego - w środku znajdował się czarno-złoty kartonik z Ladurée. Aż oblizał się w duchu - może Q da się namówić na poczęstowanie go makaronikami, z jakich słynęła cukiernia.

-Więc… ci wszyscy ludzie którzy podrzucili tutaj swoje podarunki chcą od ciebie wolnego... żeby zagrać w grę o potworach? - upewnił się James, nie dowierzając.

-W zasadzie... - kwatermistrz poczerwieniał i zamyślił się na chwilę - to tak.

-To dlaczego jeszcze ich nie rozpakowałeś? - Idea łapówkarstwa nie była widać Bondowi całkowicie wstrętna.

-Bo ktoś musi tutaj jutro zostać, pilnować waszej swawolnej gromadki, drogi agencie - Q uśmiechnął się do niego. I, powodowany nagłym przypływem sympatii, dodał wielkodusznie - możesz zatrzymać makaroniki.

-Może zostawię je tobie, a jutro zjemy razem? - blondyn odpowiedział znaczącym uśmiechem.

-Chciałbym, ale widzisz - zakaszlał - coś czuję, że bierze mnie jakieś choróbsko… Jutro prawdopodobnie zostanę w domu. Nie chciałbyś chyba, żebym cię zaraził, prawda?

007 wzniósł oczy ku niebu i obrócił się na pięcie. Q parsknął, kiedy usłyszał co agent rzucił, praktycznie na wyjściu.

O tak, James, czasy się nam popsuły. Obyczaje również.

Informatyk zerknął na drzwi; nikogo nie zauważył, większość wydziału skończyła już pracę i nikt nie miał mu nic ważnego do przekazania. Otworzył laptopa i włączył go a z torby wyjął płaskie, plastikowe pudełko. W środku spoczywała zwykła, nieopisana płyta. Uruchomił ją i już po chwili patrzył, jak wyświetla mu się czołówka Dzikiego Gonu. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. _Znajomości w życiu są najważniejsze._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszystkim bardzo, bardzo dziękuję za kudosy. Każdy kolejny bardziej mnie zaskakuje. Jesteście super ♥


	4. Master Of The House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee Shop AU w którym Mallory nie dba o bezpieczeństwo kraju... no, może i dba, ale nie bezpośrednio. W końcu ktoś musi zaopatrywać pracowników MI6 w kawę i ciasto, prawda? A nad kolejami losu lepiej się nie zastanawiać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tytuł z Nędzników, of kors. W sumie związku głębszego z fabułą nie ma, ale moja szajba powróciła i najchętniej widziałabym Les Mis wszędzie.  
> Eksperymentuję z AU, stąd dziwne pomysły.

Gareth nigdy nie twierdził, że prowadzenie kawiarni była pracą jego marzeń. Cóż, jak na razie, pospołu z jego wojskową rentą, wystarczała by mógł w spokoju wychowywać siedmioletnią przybraną córkę i żyć na dobrym poziomie. Zanim mała Grace dorośnie on zdąży już odłożyć na jej studia. Może uda się otworzyć kolejną kawiarenkę?

Na razie jego myśli zaprzątała praca, a ta, choć nie mogła się równać ze służbą na froncie, też obfitowała w ciekawe wydarzenia. Głównie dlatego, iż do,,Alice’s” zaglądali naprawdę różni ludzie. Nie było to jedno z tych bezosobowych, sieciowych miejsc w których czujesz się jak w supermarkecie - osobiście malował ściany i ustawiał meble, korzystając z pieniędzy, które odłożył.

*

Ludzi było sporo, wystarczająco by wciąż wychodzili na swoje ale by lokal nie stawał się zatłoczony. Najciekawsi goście, których Gareth zaczął kojarzyć już po kilku wizytach, byli inni niż zwyczajni Londyńczycy lub turyści. Mieli dobrej jakości ubrania, wszystkowidzący wzrok i charakterystyczny, wyważony krok, kogoś kto wystarczająco często miał już do czynienia ze zdeterminowanymi nożownikami. Nie ma się co dziwić, że przychodzili - w końcu MI6 było tuż za rogiem, a ,,Alice’s” dawała najlepszą kawę na tej ulicy. Mallory nie miał nic przeciwko nim. Bał się tylko, żeby kiedyś mu przypadkiem interesu nie wysadzili.

Zaprzyjaźnił się nawet z młodą, czarnoskórą kobietą, która przychodziła prawie codziennie - kupowała zawsze co najmniej cztery kawy, sernik z malinami, czekoladowe ciasto z pralinami i francuskie ciastka z sezonowymi owocami. Kiedyś wraz z nią przyszła również starsza, niska kobieta, o krótkich, siwych włosach i stalowym spojrzeniu. Obsługiwał je Stevie, barista z nawyku a cukiernik z wykształcenia, który pracował w kawiarni od jej powstania. Niski, nieco przy kości, bezczelny mężczyzna zwykle zwracający się do klientów na ,,ty” tym razem prawie stanął na baczność i mówił do kobiet ,,madame”. Jakoś odruchowo Gareth dorzucił im za to jagodowe muffiny za darmo.

*

Czasem, wczesnym rankiem, tuż po otwarciu, przychodził młody mężczyzna w wielkich okularach i niedopasowanej kurtce. Zamawiał dwie największe herbaty i jedną, prawie wrzącą, wypijał jeszcze w lokalu. Czasem czytał, głównie science-fiction, czasem po prostu siedział, zamyślony. Dawał się zagadnąć i był uprzejmy, ale biło z niego zmęczenie, jakby kończył pracę zdecydowanie zbyt późno i zaczynał ją za wcześnie, aby móc porządnie wypocząć. Po jakimś czasie Gareth zaczął dołożył mu ciasto z potrójnym musem czekoladowym w gratisie. Trzy tygodnie później, kilka dni przed Gwiazdką, na kontuarze znalazł nowy, wspaniały ekspres do kawy, przewiązany czerwoną wstążką. Ciemnoskóra kobieta, Eve, jak mu powiedziała, uśmiechnęła się szeroko gdy to zobaczyła i mruknęła coś o wdzięczności inżynierów.

*

-Co to? - znał tego człowieka. Przychodził czasem sam, czasem z Eve, raz był nawet z chłopakiem w okularach. MI6. Cóż, ten wzrok, ten krok, charakterystyczny dla kogoś z usztywnionymi, bo połamanymi, żebrami. Do tego wspaniały garnitur. W swoim fartuchu baristy i w koszuli podwiniętej do łokci, trzymając w ręku paterę z ciasteczkami Mallory poczuł się trochę...dziwnie. Spojrzał na swoje ręce, bo właśnie o nie pytał mężczyzna. Dość bezczelnie. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru się mu spowiadać. Gareth wiedział, że zwykli ludzie nie mają śladów po poparzeniach, kulach i odłamkach na swoim ciele. Zgadywał jednak, że stojący przed nim mężczyzna może się na nich znać. Spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

-Bawiłem się z córką i przewróciłem na krzaki - rozkoszował się wyrazem twarzy tamtego.

-To musiały być wyjątkowo… _wybuchowe_ krzaki.

-Nawet nie masz pojęcia.

Blondyn parsknął śmiechem, ale w jego oczach barista wyczytał rozpoznanie. Cóż, żołnierski krok i prosta postawa ułatwiały mu zadanie, a blizny jedynie potwierdzały domysły.

Polubił ich, jako tako. Przychodzili, kupowali kawę, żartowali. Raz nawet pewna kobieta pomogła Grace w matematyce. Zachwycali się nad wypiekami Steviego i dawali duże napiwki. Zawsze mogli liczyć na to, że nie zabraknie dla nich babeczek czy ciastek, których na wszelki wypadek Steve piekł więcej (swoje serce oddał młodemu mężczyźnie w okularach, który nie mógł się nachwalić czekoladowego ciasta, i kiedy usłyszał od Eve o jego nadchodzących urodzinach, sam z siebie upiekł mu tort. W kształcie pokeballa, bo podobno tamten był totalnym nerdem). W jakimś sensie ,,Alice’s” stała się filią MI6.

I tylko czasem, patrząc na znikającą w drzwiach Eve, Gareth zastanawiał się, jak wyglądałoby jego życie, gdyby przyjął propozycję awansu jaką proponowano mu zaraz po odejściu z armii. Ale zaraz porzucał te myśli i pakował Grace śniadanie.

Co dobrego w końcu mogłoby przyjść z gdybania?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dobra, teraz słowo wyjaśnienia: nie pisałam tego jako materiału do publikacji, tylko jako zabawkę. Stąd Grace, stąd ,,Alice's". Najwyraźniej ponad półtorej godziny rozmów o yaoi nie robi nic dobrego z moim mózgiem...  
> Zostałam jednak zmolestowana żeby wstawić, no to wstawiłam. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko jest logiczne - to, że Mallory potrafił rozpoznać szpiegów po cywilnemu zwalmy na instynkt i wojskowe doświadczenie.  
> Aha, odmłodziłam go tu trochę, przynajmniej mentalnie, jakoś wygodniej mi było. Ale chyba nie ma to wpływu na odbiór tekstu.  
> Potrzebuję więcej Garetha w życiu, definitywnie. 
> 
> Wciąż nie mam bety i wciąż nie umiem w przecinki, więc za błędy bardzo przepraszam. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. 
> 
> Ps. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że zobaczę tu tyle kudosów. Ślicznie dziękuję <3


	5. Love Actually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Christmas special na 150 słów i z tytułem bez związku z fabułą)  
> Kilka Gwiazdek Q.  
> Słodko jak w świątecznych ciastach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niebetowane. Jakoś tak samo się napisało, więc za mądre to to nie jest (jakby którykolwiek mój fik był mądry, lol).  
> Za wszystkie błędy przepraszam już teraz i będę wdzięczna za ich wskazanie.

Pierwsze świadome wspomnienie Q pochodziło z Bożego Narodzenia. Pamiętał, jak podkarmiał buldoga ciotki rodzynkami wydłubywanymi z puddingu. I awanturę jaka wybuchła kiedy pies nimi zwymiotował. Kiedy pakował się, wyprowadzając z domu, znalazł zabawkę którą wtedy dostał –  zakurzoną figurkę G.I. Joe.

Przedostatnią gwiazdkę spędził pracowicie – grał w Dragon Age. Odkrył, że po wypiciu  połowy butelki ajerkoniaku gra przestaje wyglądać jak typowe MMO. Dzień później musiał znosić spojrzenia brata i jego chłopaka, którzy najwyraźniej sądzili, że samotne upijanie się w święta jest dość żałosne. Po prawdzie, Q też tak myślał.

Dlatego w zeszłym roku upił się pospołu z R, którą rzucił narzeczony. Rano odkrył, że R zapętliła na telefonie swojego ex ,,Ipsy dipsy spider” w wykonaniu grupy rosyjskich przedszkolaków. Urocza kobieta, zaprawdę.

Tę gwiazdkę, pomyślał, spoglądając na pierścionek w czerwonym pudełeczku, który z niepewnością i nadzieją w oczach wyciągał do niego James,  zapamięta na długo. I chyba zostanie jego ulubioną.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wesołych Świąt i wspaniałego Nowego Roku Wam wszystkim! Przesyłam wirtualne uściski i pierniki w kształcie pistoletów <3


	6. Albowiem koty angielskie są najlepsze w Europie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koty. Koteczki. Jak można ich nie kochać? Dwa koty plus agent MI6 - to się nie może skończyć dobrze.

-Nie myślałeś kiedyś nad kupnem psa? – James wyłonił się z kuchni kwatermistrza. –Nessie właśnie podrapała mnie za próbę zepchnięcia jej z mojego talerza.

Młodszy mężczyzna nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, zajęty rozkręcaniem czegoś przy biurku.

-Doprawdy..?

-Nie mówiąc też o tym jak _bardzo_ ten drugi lubi wylegiwać się na moich garniturach.

-Gdybyś wieszał je w szafie, tam, gdzie ich miejsce…

-Wieszam je w szafie tylko że on potrafi je ściągnąć! Wciąż nie wiem jak radzi sobie z odkluczaniem drzwi, ale się dowiem!

-Zwierzątka często upodobniają się do swojego pana – Q puścił do kochanka oko, odwracając się tylko na sekundkę. – A Chewbacca zawsze był wyjątkowo bystry.

 James pogroził pięścią wielkiemu, brązowemu kocurowi, który właśnie pełen godności rozłożył się na parapecie, z każdą sekundą zajmując więcej miejsca. Zwierzak mrugnął i ostentacyjnie zaczął sobie lizać futro.

-Wciąż nie wiem co się stało z moimi najlepszymi spinkami do mankietów, chociaż ta ruda cholera miała podejrzany wyraz pyska kiedy ich szukałem. Na urodziny kupię ci słodkiego szczeniaczka, wytresujemy go żeby szczekał na Mallory’ego... - kusił. 

Nagle z kuchni dobiegł głośny brzęk, taki jaki wydaje talerz zrzucany z dużej wysokości, do kompletu z bolesnym miauczeniem. Przez Jamesa jakby przebiegł prąd. W jednej chwili odwrócił się na pięcie i wbiegł do kuchni, całkowicie zapominając o marudzeniu.

-Nie bój się, Nessie, tatuś cię uratuje!

Q uśmiechnął się szeroko do ekranu komputera.

-…tatuś…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam wolne i dużo czasu. Co oznacza, że nie piszę nic sensownego, bo po co. W końcu można tworzyć miniaturki o kotach :V
> 
> Tytuł to fragment wiersza ,,Galfryd" Christophera Smarta w tłumaczeniu Stanisława Barańczaka; naprawdę polecam przeczytać całość :)
> 
> Będę wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, nawet najkrótszy :)


	7. I keep my eyes wide open all the time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nie chodzi o to, że Q nie kocha swojej rodziny. Powiedzmy tylko, że w niektórych momentach kocha ją jakby mniej niż zwykle.

M wychodził z biura, kiedy potknął się o coś leżącego na podłodze. Zatoczył się, niemal upuszczając torbę i tylko przytrzymanie się biurka uratowało go od upadku. Klnąc pod nosem, zapalił światło i podniósł zagadkowy przedmiot.  

Był to parasol.

W tym momencie M wiedział już, że jego plany na wcześniejszy powrót do domu szlag jasny trafił – z prostego powodu: parasol nie był jego, a ani tego dnia, ani poprzedniego, nie gościł w swoim gabinecie nikogo, kto mógłby go zostawić. Nie zdejmując płaszcza usiadł na powrót w fotelu, przed sobą kładąc parasol.

Był dość długi, z ciemnego materiału, z drewnianą, wygiętą rączką. Obejrzał go dokładnie - nie był podpisany. W jego ciężarze nie wyczuwał żadnych anomalii, co mogło, chociaż nie musiało znaczyć, że nie był nafaszerowany żadnymi materiałami wybuchowymi. Dość napatrzył się na długopisy wysadzające w powietrze samochody, żeby być na tym względzie przewrażliwionym.

Westchnął ciężko i wystukawszy szybkiego sms-a do żony, z którą miał spędzić ten wieczór, zaniósł przedmiot do Q Branch.

*

Mimo ewidentnego zdziwienia, jakie odmalowało się na twarzy Q, mężczyzna bez ociągania się rozpoczął kontrolę parasola. M przysiadł ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękoma kilka kroków dalej, na jednym ze stołów. Irytacja wręcz od niego biła. A jeszcze pół godziny temu wieczór zapowiadał się tak miło…

-Obicie to poliester, zwyczajny, nieprzemakalny, taki sam jak w większości parasoli… - Palce Q przesuwały się po parasolu, szukając jakiejkolwiek anomalii w jego budowie. – Co innego rączka. – Przejechał nad nią podręcznym wykrywaczem metali; urządzenie wydało z siebie wysoki, nieprzyjemny pisk. Q odstawił je szybko na stół.

-Co z nią?

-Widzisz, M, to ratan. Niegdyś popularnie wykorzystywany przy tworzeniu lasek dla eleganckich dżentelmenów – Q złapał parasol za jego szczyt i podał go Mallory’emu rączką do przodu. – Mógłbyś?

-Q, błagam, spieszę się… - niemal jęknął M, mimo wszystko łapiąc wygięty uchwyt. Dobrze dopasowywał się do dłoni, zarejestrował w roztargnieniu.  

-Spokojnie. Jak sam wiesz, angielski dżentelmen, mimo swej ogłady, lubił czuć się bezpiecznie w każdej sytuacji, nie tylko będąc zaskoczonym przez londyński deszcz. – W tym momencie, kiedy M miał już zamiar porządnie go ofuknąć, Q _przekręcił_ parasol jednocześnie za niego ciągnąc. W jednej chwili zamiast parasola zaskoczony Mallory trzymał w dłoni szpadę.

-Pomysłowe, nieprawdaż? – powiedział Q, z takim zadowoleniem w głosie jakby sam ów mechanizm wymyślił i opatentował.

-Bardzo. Módl się tylko, żeby żaden z 00 tego nie zobaczył, nie wygrzebałbyś się spod zamówień do końca swoich dni – rzucił mu szef, sprawdzając kciukiem ostrość szpady. Była porządnie naostrzona, zadbana. – Człowiek, do którego to należy, musi być bardzo interesujący.

-Nawet nie masz pojęcia – mruknął Q pod nosem, tak żeby szef MI6 go nie usłyszał.

-Dasz radę go odszukać? To wręcz niemożliwe, że przekradł się do mojego biura tak, że nikt go nie zauważył. _Naprawdę_ tęsknię za panną Moneypenny, ona ledwie pozwalała przejść 007 – pokręcił głową. Eve była od dwóch tygodni na urlopie ze swoim narzeczonym. Q miał już w szufladzie kilkanaście pocztówek z miejsc o niedających się wymówić nazwach, które ta para zdążyła odwiedzić. M kontynuował, stanowczym tonem: - Musimy mieć lukę w zabezpieczeniach i należy ją natychmiast wyeliminować.

-Wiem, kto to był. Ale nie sądzę żebyśmy dali radę… uniemożliwić mu _cokolwiek_ – kwatermistrz zacisnął usta, czując jak narasta w nim frustracja. Doskonale wiedział, że pozostawiony parasol tylko pozornie był bez znaczenia.

_Pamiętam o tobie. Chronię cię. Nie warto ze mną zadzierać. Mogę zrobić wszystko, więc niech Cię lepiej traktują tak, jak jesteś tego wart._

 

Drogi braciszek był właśnie taki jak jego parasol – zwyczajny poliester z zewnątrz z morderczym ostrzem ukrytym w środku.

*

Jakieś cztery kilometry dalej, w swoim domu na Pall Mall, Mycroft siedział w fotelu, sącząc whisky z tulipanowego kieliszka. Czekał.

Telefon w jego kieszeni zawibrował. Starszy Holmes uśmiechnął się do siebie, nie wykonując żadnego ruchu i czując chłód kieliszka na ustach. Nie miał zamiaru otwierać sms-a. W końcu _doskonale_ wiedział, co w nim znajdzie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pisanie tego fika zabrało mi jakieś kosmiczne ilości riserczu, nieproporcjonalne w żaden sposób do długości finalnego produktu, ale to już się powoli u mnie staje normalką.  
> Wybaczcie, że postuję tak mało. Po prostu, żebym coś naprawdę dokończyła a nie ,,planowała” musiałabym mieć obok siebie kogoś kto szturchałby mnie kijkiem z tekstem ,,pracuj, leniwa buło”. Kojarzycie Kobietę-Ślimaka? Właśnie coś takiego. 
> 
> Pomysł na ostrze w parasolu Mycrofta nie jest do końca mój, znalazłam go tutaj: http://www.sherlockology.com/props/mycrofts-umbrella-s1  
> EDIT: Po obejrzeniu 4 sezonu czuję się jak Trelawney, Nostradamus i prorok Izajasz w jednym.   
> No bo please, jak super byłoby mieć parasol ze szpadą? I jak bardzo nadaje to nowego charakteru scenie w której Myc, po tym jak pogroził Johnowi, odchodzi kręcąc radośnie parasolem? 
> 
> Poza tym, kocham M. 
> 
> Dziękuję za przeczytanie, mam nadzieję że się podobało, i - jak zawsze - będę bardzo wdzięczna za każdy odzew <3
> 
> PS. Tytuł to wers z piosenki Halsey - I Walk The Line. Nie ma jakiegoś głębokiego związku z fabułą, szczerze mówiąc właśnie usłyszałam ten kawałek i mi się spodobał :V Jestem beznadziejna jeżeli chodzi o tytuły.


	8. The Music of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neighbours!AU
> 
> ,,Właśnie wtedy to usłyszał – dźwięki dochodzące zza ściany. Najwyraźniej jego sąsiad też się teraz kąpał i… czy on śpiewał?"

  James wszedł zmordowany na swoje piętro. Dzień w MI6 był koszmarny, najpierw ponad cztery godziny wypełniania bzdurnych, zaległych raportów – zaskakujące jak męczące było wymyślanie kolejnych kłamstw żeby usprawiedliwić co się działo z gadżetami, które konstruował mu Boothroyd – później długi trening… Już podczas wypełniania pierwszej partii papierków Bond myślał, że oszaleje. Następnie poważnie zmartwił się możliwą kontuzją nadgarstków od pisania na komputerze. Pod koniec zaczął rozważać wyskoczenie przez okno do Tamizy, dopłynięcie do Bałtyku, przepłynięcie rzekami do Czech i rozpoczęcie nowego życia jako brytyjski krewny Wodnika Szuwarka.

 Widział tryumfujące spojrzenia M, która najwyraźniej wiedziała najlepiej, jak sprawić by odpokutował wszystkie swoje winy i grzeszki, i miała zamiar do tego doprowadzić. James nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, ile to sadyzmu może skryć się w tak niewinnej powłoce starszej pani.

 Otworzył drzwi mieszkania i stanął przed poważnym dylematem – najpierw się najeść, wykąpać czy od razu iść spać. Rozwiązanie podsunął mu żołądek – szybko wstawił do mikrofali resztki makaronu z poprzedniego dnia i, już w drodze rozbierając się, wszedł do łazienki. Pierwszy strumień gorącej wody sprawił, że James jęknął z zadowoleniem. Przez chwilę po prostu stał, w całkowitej ciszy, rozkoszując się ciepłem. Właśnie wtedy to usłyszał – dźwięki dochodzące zza ściany. Najwyraźniej jego sąsiad też się teraz kąpał i… czy on _śpiewał_?

 Zapominając o zmęczeniu, James nadstawił ucha. Mniej więcej kojarzył, kto mieszka za ścianą, aczkolwiek nigdy nie poznał tej rodziny bliżej. Nie, chwila to nie oni; ci mieszkali za drugą ścianą. Tu mieszkał student, raczej chłopak jeszcze niż mężczyzna: ciemnowłosy okularnik, o wyglądzie hipsterskiego nastolatka z Shoreditch **,** dumny właściciel wielkiego brązowego kocura. Był uprzejmy i miał miły uśmiech, z tego co James pamiętał.

 Ciekawy, przyłożył ucho do ściany. Skręcił wodę. Po chwili słowa wybrzmiały wyraźniej, pewnie tamten podszedł bliżej. James uśmiechnął się, rozpoznając słowa. Sinatra? Interesujące. Miał przyjemny, może nie idealny, ale ciepły głos. Dziwna, łazienkowa akustyka pewnie również nie pomagała.

- _Strangers in the night exchanging glances, wond'ring in the night what were the chances…_

 James oderwał ucho od ściany. Poczuł się dziwnie nie na miejscu, podsłuchując tego chłopaka. Jak zdziwaczała staruszka, która nie mając własnego życia, szpieguje każdego kogo tylko może. Odkręcił na powrót wodę i wykąpał się, a jeżeli pogwizdywał sobie do melodii Sinatry, czynił to bardzo cicho. Tak, żeby nikt nie usłyszał.

 ***

 Następnym razem, kiedy go usłyszał, była druga w nocy w środku tygodnia i agent zastanowił się przelotnie, o której ten chłopak zwykle chodzi spać. Tym razem nie śpiewał Sinatry. Ani nawet nie Beatlesów, Queen czy Rolling Stones. James roześmiał się głośno.

  _-Hakuna matata! Jak radośnie to brzmi!_

  _Cóż za doskonały wybór_ , pomyślał z rozbawieniem i podziękował chłopakowi skinieniem głowy.

***

Słyszał go jeszcze kilka razy – raz, kiedy śpiewał _,,Do you hear the people sing”_ , raz gdy na topie był jakiś kawałek The Beatles, którego tytułu James nie pamiętał ale melodia nie chciała go opuścić przez resztę tygodnia, i raz kiedy nieźle dał czadu śpiewając _,,Highway to hell”_ jakby wybierał się na zjazd Hell’s Angels. Kilka razy piosenki nie rozpoznał. Słuchał i tak. Czuł się z tym nieco nieswojo, jakby wjeżdżał chłopakowi na prywatność - bo co innego przypadkiem go podsłuchać, a co innego codziennie mieć nadzieję na powtórkę, Nie miał pojęcia jak zachowałby się, gdyby przypadkiem spotkał sąsiada na klatce albo w sklepie. Nie znał nawet jego imienia i _wcale_ nie czuł się z tym jak ostatni kretyn.

 ***

Tego dnia wrócił z dwutygodniowej misji w Afryce i niczego tak nie pragnął jak wykąpania się i spokojnego snu. Wlazł pod prysznic od razu po wejściu do mieszkania; zrzucając ubrania czuł się jak wąż zrzucający starą skórę.

  _Mentalna notatka – spalić je_. Brudne od piachu, krwi, prochu i nie wiadomo czego jeszcze nie nadawały się nawet na szmaty.

 Stanął przed lustrem i powoli przesunął palcami po skośnym oparzeniu przecinającym pierś. Kolejna notka – _nie denerwować nikogo, kto ma pod ręką gorące lub żrące płyny_. Sam doskonale wiedział, że tej obietnicy akurat nie da rady dotrzymać. Przycisnął palec do siniaka rozlewającego się po jego boku i zasyczał. Bolało, ale żebra były całe. Wszedł pod prysznic i odkręcił wodę. Zagryza zęby, kiedy wszystkie zadrapania dały o sobie równocześnie znać.

 Nagle skamieniał. Wyłączył wodę i wytężył słuch. Jego sąsiad najwyraźniej znów był w śpiewającym nastroju z nutką świątecznego sentymentalizmu. James rozpoznał melodię i uśmiechnął się do siebie.

Możliwe, że był zbyt zmęczony. Wyzzerpany. Zwyczajnie nie w pełni sił umysłowych. Może też londyński śnieg po czternastu dniach przebywania na pustyni trochę go rozmiękczył i wpędził w odpowiedni nastrój. Pewnie dlatego, kiedy tamten zaśpiewał pierwszy wers, James na całe gardło dośpiewał drugi.

  _-I really can’t stay…_

  _-Baby it’s cold outside!_

 Tamten nagle umilkł i Bond poczuł że chce mu się kląć. Na jego szczęście zza ściany dobiegł po prostu śmiech. James nigdy nie sądził, że poczuje tak gigantyczną ulgę słysząc czyjś _śmiech_. Po chwili sąsiad podejmuje przerwaną piosenkę.

  _-I’ve got to go away…_

  _-Baby it’s cold outside!_

 James dawno nie cieszył się aż tak z tego, że znał jakiś utwór na pamięć. Dośpiewują do końca i wtedy, podczas sekundy ciszy, Jamesowi przychodzi do głowy szalony pomysł. Zastukał pięścią w ścianę. _Poczekaj, nie idź._

 James chrząknał, gorączkowo przypominając sobie słowa piosenki, która leciała ostatnio w każdym radiu.

 - _Hello. I’ts me…_ kurwa… ehm _. I was wondering if after all these things you’d like to meet…_

 Cisza za ścianą była aż bolesna, jednak po chwili chłopak odstukał i odpowiedział.

  _-I do, I do, I do, I do, I do..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za przeczytanie, mam szczerą nadzieję, że się podobało :) Będę bardzo wdzięczna za wszystkie komentarze i uwagi; jeżeli gdzieś się rypłam i zrobiłam błąd - nie obrażę się za wskazanie :V 
> 
> Jeżeli macie jakieś pomysły czy po prostu chcielibyście pogadać o pierdołach - piszcie na miszczur82@gmail.com. Będę się cieszyć z każdej wiadomości, serio ;)


	9. Halloween 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M i jego Halloween'owe przebrania. Drabble. 
> 
> This is Halloween, kids!

-M, za kogo się przebrałeś? – zapytała Eve, taksując szefa od góry do dołu. Miał na sobie czarne spodnie, czerwoną marynarkę obszytą cekinami, cylinder oraz laskę w ręku.  I wyglądał na zdziwionego pytaniem.

-Jestem dyrektorem cyrku, nie widać? – Rozłożył ręce, demonstrując strój. – Kojarzysz przysłowie ,,nie mój cyrk nie moje małpy”?

Eve pokiwała głową.

-Widzisz, panno Moneypenny, raz w roku przebieram się za tego kim naprawdę jestem – upił łyka whisky, patrząc na Aleca przebranego za Harley Quinn, kłócącego się z R, że ,,taki strój jest popularny w tym roku, widziałem w Internecie!”. - Bo jakby nie patrzeć _to jest_ mój cholerny cyrk.


	10. Les rois du monde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Widok rozciągający się z dachu starego budynku MI6 nastrajał do przemyśleń.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wieści o mojej śmierci są mocno przesadzone.  
> To tylko taki letarg, bo maturalna wysysa ze mnie wszystkie siły.  
> W każdym razie, kiedyś wrócę. Stay tuned.

Odkąd MI6 przeniosło się ze starego budynku przy Vauxhall Cross do podziemi, Q czegoś brakowało. Nie przepadał za starymi, ciągnącymi się w nieskończoność tunelami, z ich szczurami, wilgocią i przeciągami. Brakowało mu tego rozległego widoku na Tamizę, na cały Londyn, jaki rozciągał się z dachu. Czasem kiedy tam wychodził, kiedy chciał chwilę odpocząć od gwaru panującego w laboratoriach, czuł się jak gargulec na dachu katedry; stojący na straży.  
Wiedział, że nie on jeden upodobał sobie miejsce na dachu. Chodziła tam Moneypenny - jakim cudem dawała radę wspiąć się po stromej drabinie w swoich codziennych szpilkach, nie miał pojęcia. R wymykała się tam kiedy pracowała nad nowym sprzętem i potrzebowała oczyścić myśli. Zawsze zabierała ze sobą słuchawki i kubek herbaty. Kwatermistrz wiedział nieoficjalnie, że nawet Mallory lubił to miejsce. Po każdym spotkaniu z premierem wypalał tam jednego papierosa - podobno załatwiał mu je Alec i były to typowe produkty rosyjskiej myśli, wydatnie przyczyniające się do tworzenia się smogu nad Londynem.  
Dach był wiec na wpół oficjalnym miejscem katharsis pracowników MI6. Mogli popatrzeć na tętniący życiem Londyn pod nimi i przypomnieć sobie, po co tak naprawdę to robili.  
Q najbardziej utkwiła w głowie jedna noc. Siedział, patrząc jak nad miastem zachodzi Słońce. Z całych sił starał się pozbyć sprzed oczu scen które wydarzyły się kilka godzin temu. Nie mógł nic zrobić. Wiedział o tym doskonale, wszyscy mu to mówili, nie rozumiejąc, że właśnie o to chodziło - o poczucie bezsilności. Nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia że tak, to była jego wina, że gdyby zrobił cos inaczej, gdyby wpadł na inny pomysł, gdyby sprawił, że 004 go posłucha… może wciąż by żyła.  
Klapa prowadząca na dach skrzypnęła; kwatermistrz odwrócił się, zaskoczony.  
-Można? - kto jak kto, ale Bond miał prawo tutaj przebywać jak nikt inny. To on powiedział Q o tym miejscu. Młodszy mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. Agent wyszedł na dach. Q pozwolił sobie chwilę pobłądzić wzrokiem po jego sylwetce. Mocne ramiona, szczupłe nogi, podkreślone doskonałymi spodniami od garnituru. Płaszcz, który kosztował pewnie tyle że człowiek zastanawiał się czy za tę cenę nie powinien być podbity sobolowym futrem. James doskonale wiedział jak zrobić wrażenie.  
Q odpalił papierosa i zaciągnął się głęboko. Starszy mężczyzna usiadł obok niego. Blisko, prawie się dotykali.  
-Ciężki dzień?  
Kwatermistrz mruknął coś w odpowiedzi. Najbardziej na świecie nie chciałby, żeby Bond zaczął go teraz pocieszać. Na szczęście tego nie robił.  
-Zobacz - trzymał w dłoniach coś co wyglądało jak zbitek kolorowej wełny. Rozprostował go; zbitek okazał się czapką, niebiesko-biało-czerwoną. Miała pompon i warkoczyki.  
-Śliczna. Pasuje ci do oczu.  
Agent zerknął na niego.  
-Nie śmiej się, na ciebie czeka podobna. Najwyraźniej Alec wspomniał swojej babuszce - jego rosyjski ranił uszy. - że koledzy z pracy nie ubierają się ciepło.  
Q uśmiechnął się. Dookoła nich unosiły się wielkie płatki śniegu. Pierwszego tego roku. Skrzyły się, osiadając na włosach Jamesa.  
Może jednak nie będzie tak źle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten fik jest dość stary, muszę znowu zacząć pisać bo cholernie zardzewiałam przez te miesiące, podczas których w pisaniu liczyła się szybkość i efektywność a nie styl czy fabuła. Tak, patrzę na was kartkówki z biologii.  
> Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy odkopali moje konto i kudosowali fiki. To dzięki Wam ja sama przypominam sobie, jak miło tworzy mi się takie drobiazgi. Kocham Was, buźka :*  
> Kontynuujemy tradycję tytułowania fików po aktualnie słuchanych piosenkach - tym razem ,,Królowie świata" z Romea i Julii.

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję bardzo za przeczytanie, wdzięczna byłabym za jakiekolwiek komentarze, czy takie tworki się podobają :)
> 
> Edit: Dziękuję Wam za każdego jednego kudosika i komentarza - w życiu nie śniło mi się że będzie ich tu tak wiele. Bardzo, bardzo się cieszę <3


End file.
